


RWBY’s Grimm Endeavors

by Flamingwulf2k



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Gang Rape, Impregnation, Knotting, Mindbreak, addicted, beastiality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamingwulf2k/pseuds/Flamingwulf2k
Summary: The characters of RWBY have to face a new threat that the grimm have posed, only now its more enjoyable for both sides.





	1. Winter and the Beringal pack

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is asked by Rwbysmut4life go check him out, makes great smut.

Winter didn’t expect to be caught in a situation like this. Her men were all gone, her aura was weak, and her weapons were shattered, all she had were her wits and own strength. But she was fighting 3 Beringals. “Okay then, who’s first?”  
The Grimm looked at each other before looking at the specialist.  
-later-  
“Let go of me you brutes!” Winter was being held by one Beringal as she tried struggling in their grip. The other two were playing with her body as one had ripped off her uniform and the other had gripped her legs. Then the secon sniffed her pussy, then it’s thick red tongue licked it.

“AGHH! NO!”The Grimm didn’t listen as it started to lick her pussy before it stuck its tongue inside.  
“S-Savages!”The other Beringal getting tired of her whining shoved its own tongue into her mouth.  
“MMMMNNN?! GRK?!” She felt it’s long tongue go down her throat. She gagged and struggled as she was being tongue fucked by the two gorilla grimm. Then the one under her got pushed away as the third had gotten an idea. Winter’s eyes widened when she saw the Beringals cock out and lined up with her pussy. She tried to move or kick the Grimm but their hold on her legs were too much. Then it went in.  
“MMMMMMMPHHHH!” The Beringal leader let out a small whoop as it grabbed her hips and moved her body back and forth. Her womb was being pounded by the Grimm as Winters eyes crossed. The second Beringal pounded its chest in anger as the leader roared back and pushed in further. The first Beringal had seen its leader fucking winter and took its tongue out of her throat.  
“Mwaaaahhh... l-Let go! STO-Mmmphhh! GRK!GA! GRK!”He mouth was filled as fast as it was free. The Beringal shoved its cock into her throat as the two now spitroasted her. She was upside down as the two had thrusted into her at the same time at the same pace. Winter felt her throat and pussy get desyroyed as her limbs fell limp, hanging in the air. She then noticed how her body was moved sideways. She then saw what was about to happen, the other Beringal was about to join. With newfound strength Winter started flailing her arms and legs to get free until the leader grabbed her leg and raised it.  
‘N-No please!’ Winter mentally pleaded as she felt the third cock go into her pussy.  
“MMMMMNNNMMMMMPHHHH!” Tears fell down her face as the two Beringals stretched out her pussy taking turned when to thrust in. Winter flet her mind break as she fainted.  
———————————————————  
Gulp! Gulp! Gulp!  
Winter woke up to the feeling of something warm going down her throat. She saw the Beringal had its tongue out as it came into her mouth. She felt her pussy get filled by Grimm cum as the Beringals let her go. She fell down quivering in pain and pleasure as she felt her pussy. It was gaping as Grimm semen flowed out, she could even put her fist in there with no resistance. She looked to the bergngal leader and saw its cock was still covered in cum. She crawled over to it. The Beringal watched the former specialist crawl to its cock as she started to lick the cum off it. She looked up to it with blank blue eyes.  
“....More~”


	2. Tumblr Asks(1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kali gets gangbanged, Neo is bred, And Glynda shows the volunteers of her grimm bio class how to properly subdue grimm, and Nora faces the grimm dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are all from Tumblr due to its stupid censorship.

Ask by Starkiller141  
So how bad should I feel about Kali taking a walk out in Menagerie’s wilderness and becoming the breeding mate for an entire Beowulf pack? (All her holes getting filled please)

“Not too bad~ they do know how to keep a women satisfied~" The cat faunas was currently surrounded by the Grimm cocks as one was pounding her asshole while holding her plump bellabooty. She had met the pack leader and was promptly ravaged by it, soon she came back and it had its beta, then after a few more visits, she had became the packs breeding mate.

“Oh~ Beta?” Kali was bent down as the beta of the pack stuffed its cock into her mouth. It went as far as the knot. “Mmmnnn~” She was blissfully sucking the cock as the Grimm behind her howled and came into her ass. Kali pulled away with a pop. “Mwaaahh~ Oh boys, I think I’m ready for another~” The Grimm didn’t need to be told twice as the alpha picked her up and laid on its back. Though it was a bit uncomfortable due to its bone spikes, it was worth it.

“AH~! Yes~!” She felt the Grimm push in until her pussy lips were met with its thick knot. She hasn’t gone that far yet, but that changed when the beta got behind her and prodded her asshole. “AHHH~! Please fill me up~!” The two Grimm woofed before they pushed in their lengths into Kalis pussy and ass. She even felt the knots going in next!

“AH! YOUR RIPPING ME APART~! Y-YO-Mmph~!” The another Grimm came and stuffed her mouth with its own cock. It went as far as putting its not into her mouth. It was small enough to fit. “MMPHH~!” Her eyes rolled as she felt all three Grimm lightly thrust into her holes, then she felt them pulsing as they came inside. She gulped down the streams of semen as her womb and stomach were filled to the brim by the Grimms hot cum. Soon enough the Grimm’s knots had softened and they pulled out witn three pops!

Pop! Pop! Pop!

Kali laid on the alphas chest as her Pussy and ass had lots of cum leaking out as she spat out more from her mouth.“Ugh~ Mmnnn~”Her stomach was bloated and she was for sure pregnant with the alphas pup in her. She then felt the alphas cock hardening once more as she felt more of the wolf’s red dicks rub against her soft skin and head. There was one in between her ears too!

“Haaahh…. ok boys, I can take more~”By the end of the day, Kali stopped visiting, not because she didn’t want to come back, but because she didn’t need to, she stayed with the pack, to be their personal breeding mate.

Ask by RWBYSMUT4LIFE

Neo expected many things during her life of crime, but never had she imagined running into a large pack of beowolves that couldn't be harmed by her, much less being dragged off to their camp and turned into a cock-crazed breeding slut, with several types of Grimm taking turns filling her up with their cum, impregnating her, making her belly bloat.

Inside a deep forest a Beowolf was dragging a petite women on the ground. That women was Neo, she had been trying to give some cops the slip and went into the forest where she met a pack of grimm, she killed all of them except for the leader as it dragged her body towards its camp. When they got there she was throne onto a flat rock. Then she saw something big lay against her stomach. It was a large thick red Beowolf cock. She looked up and saw that it was actually the Alpha of the pack, it’s knot was as if as her hips! The alpha then ripped her clothing off leaving little to be covered. She was panicking and then she saw it stuff it’s cock into her pussy.

“…..!!!!!”

She silently screamed as the Grimm held her legs up and pushed itself all the way into her, then it stopped at the knot. She looked at the grim for mercy and swore she saw its maw grin.

PLAT!

“!!!!!!!”

Neos mouth was wide open as the Grimms knot had entered her cunt and spread her lips wide open. Her legs twitched in the air as some drool came out of her mouth. The Grimm moved its hips back and forth softly so it wouldn’t hurt the girl too much. It wanted the women to be its mate, not let it die. The Neo felt something odd as she saw a small future.

-future-

1

This wouldn’t be the only time she’s been used, she woke up as a pair of king taiju wrapped around her body, with both of their slim snake cocks slamming into her pussy and ass. Her throat was invaded by the white ones slim tongue as it went down into her throughy, tongue fucking it.

2

She was pinned under an Ursai, it had its paws at the side of her heads as its cock rammed into her pussy, she felt it go so far in that a bulge was evident. It simply licked her head messing up her hair and coating her face in its warm saliva.

3

Then at some point a creep had came and it had used Neos size as an advantage. She was on all fours as the creep moved its hips rapidly into hers. It wasn’t as big as the others, but it was still tight as it fucked her ass. She felt it bite onto her shoulder making her scream silently with tears going down her eyes.

4

Neo was nearly unconscious as a Beowolf moved her head to take its cock. The alpha was under her pushing her down as she had a large baby bump. It was fucking her asshole so it wouldn’t hurt the pup inside. Neo was utterly broken as she used both hands to jerk two more Grimm off as her small feet rubbed against another pair of grimm cock. She lovingly sucked on the red cock as she was completely broken, as the packs breeding slut.

-present-

Neo’s tears went down her eyes as the Alpha howled into the air and came inside Neos Pussy. Filling her up so much that her belly bloated. She wanted to go, but the Grimms knot was still hard as it stayed on top of her.

Though she didn’t know when that future would happen she could stop it and so she accepted her fate bitterly as the packs new breeding slut. But deep inside, she was kind of, happy?

 

Ask by Nate the content creator

How often does one of Glynda's Grim Studies classes turn into a breeding session because she willingly let's the Beowulfs the school keeps loose on the females of her class?

“Young man I’ll have you know, that I am a professional. And as a professional teacher, I must make sure my subjects have their needs satisfied…. NNNGH~” Glynda held a moan as the Alpha Beowolf pushed its knot into her pussy. Her belly was slightly bulged from the Grimm cock alone as she leaned onto her desk. “S-So I have volunteers…Ah~ take the Grimm~”

Over by the desks Weiss was being bent over her desk by the beta as if fucked her cunt hard. She had volunteered for extra credit but didn’t expect to take care of the Grimm in this way. “Ah~ ah~ Go faster~” Her mind had been broken on the first day they did this. Next to her Ruby was being held by two of the younger Beowolfs as they’re smaller yet large cocks pushed into her ass and pussy. “W-Weiss~! This is g-Great right~?” Ruby said as she saw Wiess being fucked and the grimm licked her chest. “D-Dont Ah~! Talk to me~! I’m busy~”  
Ruby has volunteered Weiss and her team into this, then at Blake’s desk she was under a Beowolf as it ironically fucked her doggy style. It had accidentally ripped her bow off, and it bit one of her ears out of lust. “YES~! Keep going~! Fuck my cunt harder~!”

She found out she had a kink for Grimm now, her partner Yang was surrounded by Beowolves as one was under her bouncing her onto its cock. She was jerking if two more while sucking one of their cocks. “Come one? 3 on 1? That seems a bit u-unfair~” Then a fourth one came and stuffed its cock into her pussy. “T-That’s More like it~!”

Over at the other side Nora was surrounded by tired Beowolves, her body was covered in cum as she felt the one under her cum inside her ass. “Aww it’s broken.” While next to her, Pyrrha was on top of one and bounced herself onto the poor Grimm. “I can’t say I enjoy this, but it is rather fun practicing~”

-over at Glynda’s desk-

“A-As you can see the girls can handle the other Grimm while I take the Alpha. He’s simply to big for THEM~!” The alpha howled as it came inside Glynda’s pussy, expanding her stomach from its cum overflowing in her. “H-He would break them on the first day~” Little did Glynda know, she was already broken by the first day she started this.

 

Ask by nate the content creator

What sort of Grimm would it take to make Nora's eyes roll into the back of her head?

“Oh It will take more than a Beringal I’ll tell you.” Nora was stripped of her clothing and waited on a rock for a certain Grimm to arrived. “It has to be a big Grimm though. One that Mrs.Goodwitch said only adventurous girls could do.”

THUD!

Nora nervously laughed a bit as she turned to see the large Grimm dragon. It’s dick pointed into her cheek sharp.  
“I may have overestimated myself.”

-later-

“GLK! GLK! GLK!”

Nora was limp as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. The Grimm dragon had used its arms to move her up and down onto its cock as the tip of its dick came out of her mouth. Though there was some resistance, once it had fucked Nora enough through the ass she grew to love it.

“GHHHK! GHHK! GHHHK!”

She felt it move her fast and it let out a roar as it came. Nora’s wave was hit by the falling Grimm cum as it pulled her off, while she was being pulled out her stomach was filled with its spunk and it dropped her onto the ground like a used cock sleeve. Her ass was gaping with its cum dripping out, as her mouth had cum flowing out of it.   
“D-Definitely… Worth it~”


	3. Tumblr Asks(2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glynda gives a lesson to her class, Rubys fate after facing a golliath, who's been impregnated, Team RWBY tell how they each lost their virginity. Ends with Joan and Pyrrha facing grimm and loosing.

ask by anonymous

So Glynda, what's the largest Grimm cock that is possible for any girl to take?

“Let’s see…. Hmm. For that I need to show you our captive Grimm we have a beacon.” She then walked down a long hallway where various Grimm were in stocks and had their cocks out, and hard. She went up to a creep who was whining for release as its 5 inch cock twitched. “Creeps, are great for starters, if you want your virginity taken, a creep would be best.”

Then she went to a normal Beowolf that growled at her, but it yipped when she placed her riding crop on its 8 inch cock. “Beowolfs can very in size, each are said to have knots that are twice as thick as its cock. this is a normal one.”

She then made it to a normal Ursai as its own dick was pointed up. She grasped the 13 inch cock with both hands. “Ursais, have long pricks that can easily hit a women’s womb on the first thrust. Mrs. Arc should know.”

She made it to a pair of King Taiju as its entire body was locked in multiple cuffs to prevent it from slithering out. It’s own 9 inch twin penisis were slimy and had a pointed tip. “Girls love this grimm because If its large size and double penetration, but there are those who take both cocks into one hole~” The shake hissed at her wanting release as Glynda went to the other Grimm.

“Boarbusk, fast humping with a spiraled cock, a nuckelavee minor, surprisingly has a smaller horse dick compared to a major. There are a lot of grimm. Though there are 3 no girl should ever fuck.” She then turns to speak again to he Anon.

“But the largest Grimm cock any girl can take and live. Well that would be the Grimm dragon, though we don’t have one. It’s cock is easily can go through a girl in the ass, and stretch them out if in the pussy, if they survive, they’ll be added into its harem. But I’m sure there aren’t any that exists now.”

-meanwhile in a giant mountain.-

The dragon sneezed as it felt like someone called its name. Its large 5 foot cock was currently being serviced by 5 women who licked the large phallous. Over time it had adapted to servicing humans more so its cock got slimmer as to not split them in half. Though it’s was still thicker than a human leg.

Ask by RWBYSMUT4LIFE

Glynda brought in a Beringel to show how to handle it, but was caught off guard and was then fucked by the Grimm in front of the whole class, being thoroughly bred by the Grimm.

“Class this is a Beringal.”

Glynda gestured to the Grimm in the cage as it tried to break its way out. The students were a bit scared with Cardin pissing his pants a bit. Glynda held the remote to open the cage. “This is a practice extermination, of how to take care of one.” She pressed the button and looked to the class. “Whatever you do, do not interfere-Ah!”

The Grimm has grabbed her by her cape and pulled her into the cage. She dropped the remote as it fell on its button closing the cage shut. Jaune called out. “Is this part of the demonstration?” Glynda glared at him.

“Of course it isn-MmPh?!” Glynda’s mouth was then stuffed by one of the Beringals digits as it ripped her clothing off and left her naked with just her stockings on. She quivered in fear as the Grimm has its erect member out and pressed against her cunt. She shook her head.

“Mmmnnn! Mmnnnn!” It ignored her and shoved itself in. She let out a muffled yell as the class watched in shock as the deputy headmistress was being fucked by the gorilla Grimm. The Grimm took its finger out of her mouth and slammed her head against the bars, due to her aura protecting her she flushed and only let out garbled words while the beast kept ramming into her.

“S-should we help her?” A meek ruby asked blushing as Yang shook her head. “And risk getting detention from interrupting. No way.”

Glynda would flare at the girl had her eyes been straight, but since the Grimm went so far into her it made her eyes cross. “H-Hereellp~!"

The Grimm moved faster and Glynda’s eyes widened in horror before it let out a loud roar and came inside her. As she fell down and off its cock, the Grimm has pounded its chest in victory. Glynda was now delirious as some of its spunk dripped from her destroyed pussy.  
“Cl-Class dismissed~”

 

Asked by Anonymous

Given how Dragons are considered to be very rare to find, I thought the largest would've belonged to the Goliaths. Though I guess that they're too large to keep here at Beacon?

Glynda easily answered the question.

“Goliaths do have the largest cock, behind the dragon, they tend to stay in herds, so getting one for ‘teaching purposes’ would be a hassle.”

She then picked up a picture of a large 3 foot Goliath dick.

“But wherever a Goliath are, multiple types of grimm are near. So not only would the crazy girl who got fucked by one would lose her mind, she’d have to take on different cocks from different Grimm.”

 

Asked by Jace the Smut guy

So where do the Seers and Alpha Seers lie on the fuckability list?

Glynda had a picture of a Normal seer that had tentacles that are 4 feet long.

“Women could take them, but there have been. Incidents with faunas.”

She then showed a picture of an alpha seer that had 10 foot long tentacles.

“These are absolute monsters that I would not recommend any women to go to. Not only are their tentacles are long, but their twice as thick compared to a normal one. At least a women could live with a dragon, but seers are another subject.”

 

Ask by Chuklebrotherz

Say Ruby, why did you think that it was a good idea to take on that herd of Goliaths on your own? It looks like thing didn't go your way.

“GHK! GHK! GHK!” Ruby was currently being humped by an Ursai as a Beowolf was raping her throat. She couldn’t respond to the question.

“Ssssss” Then a king taiju minor had wrapped around her body and stared rubbing its twin cocks between her breasts. A creep had gotten her limp arm and humped her hand while a young Beowolf had its cock in her main hand, as it griped it slightly due to it being the one that held Crescent Rose.

The Goliath That did this had left after fucking her all the way through and left her for the remaining Grimm to do. She would be later found by her team covered in grimm cum wanting more.

 

Ask by nate the content creator

So Glynda, as a follow up. Who in your class has gotten impregnated with Grimm pups?

Glynda was quietly nursing her belly as it had been 3 weeks since the Beowolfs had their way with her volunteers.

“Well, I have the alphas pups. And most of the breeding was a success. Save for Mrs, Nikos and Valkyrie.” Glynda looked to the multiple women who had their belly’s a bit bigger with Yang’s being the biggest. Blake was blushing as hers would likely be a hybrid due to being a faunas. Ruby and Weiss has smaller pups inside them since their petite stature couldn’t hold more.

“I can’t blame them. They’re both very dedicated to their relationships. But I suppose it is responsible to take after birth pills.” One girl was going through the stages of being pregnant, as she was being comforted by her friends. Once the pups would babe birthed they would be used to study and examine to fight against the Grimm threat.

 

Ask by Chuklebrotherz

So, Team RWBY, I'm pretty sure that you each lost your virginities to a Grimm? Would you mind sharing your first ever experiance with us?

Ruby

Ruby sat on a chair thinking back to when her virginity was take.  
“Actually it wasn’t a grimm that took my virginity. It was Jaune. When I heard that Grimm started to have their way with girls when they win, I was scared, and I panicked, so I gave my virginity to him. Though i did lose my anal virginity to a creep.”  
She recalled how small and fast the creeps cock went in and out of her asshole. It was like it’s power was speed!

Weiss

Weiss sat on the chair with a glare on her face.  
“how dare you think I would let a filthy Grimm take my purity. I’m offended.”  
Though you are half right. She did lose her virginity to a grimm, just not a real one. 

“Winter had me train against her Beowolf constructs, one thing let to another and I’m on the ground having my maidenhood taken by the beast.”  
She recalled how rough it was and how cold it felt since it was similar to an ice construct. “Winter didn’t know why it went wild. It was colder than any other Grimm that fucked her after that. It felt like someone was sticking an ice dildo into your cunt.”

Blake

Blake read her book silently not looking at the camera.  
“I was reading near a tree when it suddenly sprouted out black tentacles. Not only did it take both my virginity’s, it also put me into a 5 day coma.”  
She grimiced at the memory of a seer taking her by surprise, it had also fucked her cat ears. she was lucky it wasn’t an alpha though.

Yang

Yang lied back onto the chair rememering her first time being taken.  
“It was an Ursai they did it, when me and Rubes were practicing hand to hand, it came out of knowhere and attacked us. I told ruby to run and she listened.”

She recalled hiwnfhe grimm had her pinned her fed face on the grass as it shoved its long member through her hymen and into her womb.  
“Gotta say though. It could have been a lot worse.”

When she was in class Glynda had told the students about how a women had her virginity taken by a dragon when they were around.  
“Whoever she was. She was a champ.”

 

Asked by xj0461-01 

How about Pyrrha being fucked into submission by a beowolf while femJaune was being breed by an Ursa

Pyrrha and Joan didn’t think there would go many Grimm out today, after a clean sweep by team CVFY, they would clean up the scraps. Apparently they miss a bunch and the two had taken out almost all of them. Except for two.

“P-Pyrrha!” Joan called out to her partner as she was pinned under an Ursai, the Grimm would have bitten her head but found that her aura was too strong. Pyrrha was fighting a few Beowolfs, desperately trying to finish them off to help Joan. The Ursai then ripped her jeans off from behind.

“What is I-AHHHH!” Pyrrha Froze when she turned and saw the Ursai plunge it’s long member into Joan’s Pussy, virgin blood dripped out as it started thrusting into the blonde girl. She was so shocked that she didn’t notice the Beowolf behind her.

“Ah! Oof!” Pyrrha fell and felt her armor and clothing being ripped off by the Grimm as it tried to hack and slash at her.

“P-Pyrrha! Stop! Please!” Joan’s yells we’re unheard as the Ursai saw the Beowolf and roared at it. The Grimm stopped and placed both its paws on Pyrrhas arms to stop her from moving so much. The Ursai roared a bit more as the Beowolf barked In agreement. Then the Ursai bit onto Joan’s neck.

“AHH! PYRRHA HELP!” It then dragged her towards Pyrrha and dropped her head next to hers and kept fucking the knight. Pyrrha saw Joan’s tear filled eyes and used her arm closest to rub her head.

“It will ok Joan. Well get out of thi-ISSS!?” She felt the Beowolf shove its cock into her pussy. She bit her lip to suppress a yell as she tried looking calm for her partner.

“Just look at me Joan. I-it’ll all be ok!" She held back her tears as Joan kept crying out each time the Ursai pushed in its cock against her womb. The Beowolf had kept moving itself in and out of Pyrrhas tight snatch as it painted and some drool fell onto the invincible girl’s cheek.  
“P-Pyrrha….”  
“J-Joan! Stay with me!”

 

Good ending

Pyrrha then leaned in and kissed Joan making the other girl blush as the two were still being used by the Grimm. The Beowolf let out a loud howl as it came inside Pyrrhas pussy, and the Ursai has done the same as Joan’s womb was full of grimm cum. They got off the huntresses and left. Pyrrha held Joan in her arms and saw that her abdomen was slightly bloated, so the Spartan gently pressed down onto Joan’s abdomen, pushing out the Grimm cum from her cunt.  
“Joan are you going to be ok?”  
“I-I think I will Pyrrha. With you by my side Atleast.”

 

Bad Alternate ending

Joan’s once bright blue eyes slowly went blank as the Ursai roared out and came inside her. Pyrrha stood strong as the Beowolf kept moving its hips. Then it’s stopped.

“What?” She looked up and saw the Grimm was looking at Joan and it removed itself from Pyrrha. It felt the immense negativity coming from the blonde girl, and wanted her.

“N-no! Leave her alone! Fuck me if you want just please!” The Beowolf grabbed Joan by the head and started to move it back and forth. Pyrrha couldn’t move due to her legs and arms being weak. Seeing this the Ursai hardened up again and prodded Joan’s other hole.

-later-

Pyrrha was silently weeping as she held Joan in her arms. Both of their pussies was full of grimm cum, but Joan had some dripping out of her mouth and ass. Her spirit was broken, while her partner Pyrrha couldn’t do anything.


	4. Tumblr asks(3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First victim of the dragon grimm, Salem against an Alpha Seer, Joans fate from the bad ending, Jaune VS Grimm, No nut November, GlyndaXJauneXWinter, Alpha's claims Cinder, and Ruby gets extra credit through Glyndas way.

ask by Chuklebrotherz

So Glynda, who was the first woman to be take by the Dragon? Was it aomeone from Beacon or just some unlucky woman from Vale?

“It was someone from beacon. When I was going here at that. Someone from team STRQ I believe.” She remembered it was the silver eyes warrior who was sent to fight the dragon, Ozpin believed she could take it down.

“This was one of the first reports of Grimm fucking humans. Usually they eat or kill them, but the dragon had taken Summer and held her in its grasp for over 2 weeks.”  
She remembered when she saw the Rose come back her eyes were blank and she had her body covered by her white cloak. But a couple weeks later she was fully recovered.

“I’m glad Summer had made it out ok. Though, the label of being a grimm dragons first mate isn’t an easy one to hold.”

 

ask by Nate the content creator

Wait ... wouldn't Salem be able to handle an Alpha Seer? I mean she is queen of the Grimm after all.

“Hmmm….”Salem looked at her alpha seer in front of her. She was immortal, and only a few things could kill her. And a seer was not one of them. She silently took off her robe and walked towards the seer. It turned around and saw its mistress. It immediately restrained itself from attacking and fucking her, less it get destroyed.

“Your allowed. Just this on-MMPH?!” Salem couldn't even say the last word as her mouth was filled by a thick tentacle. Her arms and legs were restrained as 2 tentacles were coiling and squeezing her white breasts. She felt 2 thick members go into her pussy and asshole and would’ve screamed if the seer hadn’t gone down her throat.

“GKK! GKK! GLK!” It went in and out as throat slime covered the appendage. Her cunt was then filled with another tentacle as her asshole had two mike inserted. Then came the moment of truth. A single tentacle had started to prod her ear. She shook her head instantly regretting the idea.

SHHHLIIIICK!

Salem’s body froze as her eyes were wide. The Grimm tentacle had went into her head and was slowly fucking he brain. Her arm and leg spasmed with each movement as she came, squirting put her juiced while the Grimm kept fucking her holes. Soon the tentacle in her head slowly went through and came out the other side. Salem went limp.

….  
….  
….

“MMMMMMPPPHHHHHHH~!” Then her body shook as she came once more. It was the hardest orgasm she’s ever had in her entire life of being alive.  
Then the seer came filling her holes up and Salem felt the tentacle inside her head pump its cum out the end that shot more onto her body. After a couple minutes he alpha seer pulled back and placed her onto the ground gently. Salem’s eyes were crossed as she had cum flowing from her mouth, pussy and ass, her ear leaked out a little as her body regenerated.

“T-that. Was…. fucking amazing~”

 

ask by a-lazylemming

Did femJaune ever recover after the Bad Alternate Ending from your earlier post?

“It took a few weeks for Joan to recover. She didn’t even talk or eat. She just did her work and sparing. Then once we found out she was pregnant.” Pyrrha looked down shamefully.

“Well…. she’s a little happy she’s a mom.” Pyrrha said sadly as she saw Joan playing with one of her cubs. The Ursai cub surprisingly had golden fur and blue eyes. Pyrrha managed not to get pregnant but Joan wasn’t so lucky and gave birth to what she called Honey.

“I’m honestl concerned. But. Hey the cub accepts me as a father…. strangely.”

 

ask by A-lazylemming

Is it true that Jaune’s cock and stamina can rival a Grimm?

“Oh. Grimm can’t even compare to Jaune. First, thy blow their load fast, to reproduce as Mrs.Goodwitch says. And they just use women as fuck toys.” Pyrrha said as Jaune was fucking her cunt from behind. There was an obvious bulge on her abdomen from how far he’s stretched her.

“That’s why I’m mostly bored at Mrs.Goodwitches breeding meetings. AH~! Yes Jaune harder!”  
“Ok Pyrrha~” Jaune panted as he kept fucking the spartan girl.  
“Now if you’ll excuse me~"

 

ask by nate the content creator

Glynda, you didn't make the schools Grimm go through no nut November did you?

The teacher smirked as she placed a finger on her lips.

“Between you and me~ it’s a way to keep them disciplined~” She remembered how pent up the alpha Beowolf was as it broke through its cage and fucked the nearest girl It found. A raven haired girl from haven.  
“I think her name was Cinder.”

 

Ask by Nate the content creator

Jaune who gives a better titfuck? Winter or Glynda?

“Oh well that’s kinda hard to decide.” Jaune struggle to say the words.

“But I’m very certain Mrs.Goodwitch gives a warmer better titfuck. While Winters is still awesome it’s colder. That doesn’t mean I hate either……Gnnn…” Jaune then came as his dick was sandwiched between both Glynda and Winters tits. Their cold and hot nipples rubbed against his shaft as they opened their mouths and caught some of his cum.

“Mnnnn.. I love that you saved yourself there~” Glynda said as she licked his dick more.

“Yeah, plus, do you like the cold~?” Winter let outba breath into Jaunes cock as the cool air made it stiffen once more.

“Y-Yes Ma’am’s!”

 

Ask by nate the content creator

So how crazy did that Alpha Beowulf go during no nut November? And how much relief did it find using Cinder's body? Alternatively, how good was it for Cinder?

“Oh Alpha was very pent up. It’s normal 12 inch cock had grown into 15 inches. And it was even thicker. It already had precum squirting out of the tip whenever something touched it.” She recalled when it escaped the stock it was In and jumped Cinder during class.

-flashback-

“GRAWRR RAAAGH! RAAAWWRRRGGHHH!” Alpha snarled as it was locked up with its cock standing on end. The alpha female had kept it stuck like this for over 4 weeks! It needed release.

Snap snap!

Both restrains on the Grimm broke as it jumped out and glared at Glynda who’s eyes widened. It then jumped at her, but she ducked and it landed on Cinder.

“Agh! GET OFF OF ME!” The women squirmed under it as the alpha quickly ripped her clothing off and pressed its dick against her cunt.

“wait please-AHHHHH!” The Beowolf shoved its cock in all the way to its knot and it still tried to push it in.

“N-no it won’t fit!”

SHKULP!

Then he knot went inside cinder. She let out a shriek as the Grimm held her waist and savagely thrusted in and out of her. Cinder nearly fainted as the grimms cock stretched her womb.

“Ah… Gah….. h-help…” She quietly pleased but no one did anything less get the grimms wrath. The Grimm picked her up for all to see as the bulge in her abdomen was very evident. It held her legs spread out for for everyone to see as it quickly came inside her.

“AAAAAHHHH!” Cinders eyes twitched as she felt her womb get filled while her abdomen was bloated. She then fainted when she looked down. The Grimm was now calm and saw Glynda holding her riding crop. It’s cock was stuck inside cinder so it got on all fours and obediently walked back to its cage. Dragging a semi conscious Cinder in the ground.

-now-

“I haven’t seen a girl get that bloated in a while. After the two got separated Cinder was now addicted to Alpha. Strange, Alpha only go after fully grown women, so it should have left her and went to me. I’m not complaining.” Meanwhile in the Grimm room Alpha had multiple restrains around its arms legs and body as Cinder. Who sneaked in was servicing its cock by licking it wantingly.

“Please cum again~! I need you right now~! Please~!” This was the start of Alphas own harem.

Ask by Nate the content creator

Salem best be careful, I hear it's rather easy to become addicted to a Grimm once it's mated with you. Especially a Seer.

“I am not addicted~” Salem was in her room as she had 2 alpha Seers fucking each of her holes with vigor. They let her talk with her command.

“I just prefer them to other means of orgasm-ING!” Salem’s eyes crossed as she felt both Seer plunge their tentacles into her ears. She went limp for a bit.

….

….

….

“YEAAAHH~!” She let out a loud moan as she came hard again. The Grimm moved its limbs back and forth out of her used holes. “THESE ARE THE FUCKING BEST~”

They then came inside her as she fell down with an aheago expression on her face. “I’m so glad I created these things~”

 

ask by anonymous

After failing her Grimm Biology final, Ruby was ecstatic to hear from Goodwitch about a make-up final. She had a weird look on her face when she it was going to be an "Oral Exam on Beowolf Anatomy". It's unfortunate for the reaper that Goodwitch is a bit of a major sadist and is just using the extra credit as an excuse to see a Beowolf throatrape the innocent girl.

Ruby stood in front of the door confused.

“Mrs.Goodwitch, What does the oral exam mean? Looking at a grimms mouth?” Glynda stood behind the Rose as she had a smirk on her face.

“Are you questioning me Mrs.Rose?” Glynda gave her a stern look as Ruby cowered a bit.

“N-No! I’m just asking.” She spoke with a shaky tone.

“You want to pass the exam don’t you?”

“Y-Yes.” Glynda smiled as she pressed a button and out of the door came a Beowulf.

“M-Mrs.Goodwitch! There’s a grimm in here!?”

“This is all part of the exam. Don't worry.” Ruby then saw the red member in the grimms crotch and immediately panicked when it jumped up to her.

“Mrs.Goodi-MMMPH?!” Glynda used her semblance to keep Ruby’s arms and legs down as the beowolf moved its cock into her small tight mouth. She felt it go down her throat as tears welled up in her eyes. She tried moving her head away until she felt a hand on the back of her head and she saw that it was Glynda.

“This is all part of the exam~” Glynda felt a little hot seeing her students head being used to pleasure the grimm.

“Mmmnnn!mmmmnnn-GRK! GUK! GRHK!” She pushed Ruby’s head so far until the knot when into her mouth and her nose touched the Beowolfs fur. The Grimm feeling it’s knot encased started humping her head at a rapid pace as Ruby felt her throat getting raped and abused by the Grimm. Glynda sat in a chair knowing ruby couldn’t get out and started grinding her riding crop against her pussy.

“GHUK! GHUK! GHUL!” Ruby’s throat got pounded by the Grimm cock as it held onto her head and pushed itself further in. It then let out a howl before it came inside the Roses mouth. Ruby’s eyes rolled to the back of her head as she felt her stomach being filled by the grimms semen and once the Beowolfs cock was flaccid it pulled out.

“M-mwaaaaahhhhh……” Ruby’s tongue was sticking out as some cum and throat slime dripped out. 

“Hmmmm. I apologize Mrs rose but you only got a 73 on that. Would you like more extra credits tests?”

She saw Ruby shake her head very slowly.

“Great, next exam will be on the Ursai Anatom-“

Thump!

She saw Ruby’s knocked out body on the floor and tsked.  
“You just need more practice.”


	5. Tumblr Asks (4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune cucks grimm?, Coco chooses between nuckealavee and an alpha beowolf, Velvet in heat with Alpha, Glynda Jealous?, Glynda on top of Alpha, Emerald and Ruby V.S Ursai majors, Jaune's healing, Ruby and the Seers, Taking care of faunas in heat, Glynda pregnant?!

Ask by DragonOtaku-Justineverything

Salem is a Queen all would love to bed, especially her grimm army with the way they adore her. When Jaune, captured by Salem, plays his last card and asks to bed her, the grimm think she’ll kill him instantly. To there shock and horror, Salem agrees to bed the Arc, and loves every second of it.

The Grimm queen had sighed as she was being leered at by the Grimm under her command. When her robe was ripped and cut by the intuded her plump breasts and lucious pale ass were revealed to be seen by her Grimm. Though it did serve as a good distraction, she had captured the knight who dared to attack her. She had 2 seers hold him in front of her as she sat on her throne.  
“So do you have any final requests?”  
The blonde was panicking, he managed to scrape her up a bit but when he saw her sexy white body he froze up. Now he was here and at the mercy of his enemy.  
“I-i have one request.”  
“What?”  
“May I bed you?” Salem stopped for a second and gave him a confused look. The Grimm around her jaws dropped as they heard the request. Then they started cackling thinking she’ll deny him and kill the guy.   
“…. I guess if it’s your last wish.”  
“Wait what?”  
The Grimm all shut up as they heard their mistress. She then moved her robe aside and revealed her naked body to him. Her grey nipples hardened at he cold air as she looked at the bound knight.  
“Let him go. He has no power anymore.”  
She sat on her throne and spread her grey pussy lips.  
“Well. I’m waiting.” She was a bit bored by this while the Grimm nearby panted at the sight of their mistresses spread cunt.  
“Alright.” Jaune then dropped his pants and Salem sat up a bit and her eyes slightly widened. He must have been a horse faunas or something because his length was even bigger and longer than a normal Beowolf. He then prodded he pussy as she held onto her throne tightly.  
“AGHH~!” She let out a loud moan she felt herself get filled up by Jaunes meat. The Grimm all howled, busses and roared in outrage as they saw their mistress getting fucked like a whore.  
“Y-Yes! THIS IS IT~!” Salem wrapped her arms and legs around Jaunes body as she felt him go deeper in. Her eyes crossed slightly as his hip kept hitting against hers. Her eyes crossed as she felt he climax near.  
“AHHH~!”  
“I’m cumming Salem!” He then came inside The Grimm queen as her creatures could only watch as she was being bred by the blonde. She took another look at him again as her cheeks were flushed.  
“I see your hard again~. Let’s fix that~” The Grimm watching never felt so cucked.

 

ask by Drarnegas

So Coco which Grimm did you prefer fucking your ass, Nuckelavee or the alpha beowolf

“Well-“  
SLAP! Poke!  
Coco froze as the Nuckelavee horse cockwas slapped onto her shoulder as her cheek was being poked by Alphas Long dick. She nervously chuckled as she placed both hands on their hot rods.  
“I-I haven’t really tried either. Hehehhe…..”  
-Alpha Beowolf-  
“GAAHHH!” Coco felt her asshole being stretched painfully as Alpha had ripped a hole in her pants and had sheathed its cock into her tight hole.  
“I-it really h-hurt-Ah~!” She felt Alpha thrust into her as the Grimm held her shoulder with its claws gripping it tightly.  
“O-Oh my g-God~!” Her tongue stuck out as the Grimm kept fucking her from behind, soon the knot was slowly going in. With a pop it was fully sheathed inside her anus. Coco breathed heavily as the Grimm lightly humped her back before it climaxed inside.  
“A-Ahh…….” Her mouth was open as the alpha shrugged her off and went somewhere else. Her ass dripped out Grimm cum as it twitched in the air.  
-Nuckelavee-  
“W-Wait I’m still a bit so-“ The Nuckelavee didn’t care as the hooves stomped the ground next to her head and its arms grabbed hers. She then felt its big horse dick squish against her asshole.  
“I-I’m not ready! Please st-Ahhh!” The grimm pulled her down onto its cock as half was sheathed in.  
“G-Guhhh…..” Cocos glasses fell as her brown eyes were twitching. Then she felt something go through her stomach as the Nuckelavee horse neighed.  
“G-GUAAH!” Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as her legs and arms went limp. The cock head of the Nuckelavee was poking out of her mouth as it was coated in a layer of throat slime. Then the Grimm started moving Coco up and down its long cock as she felt her entire body being used as an ona hole. Soon the Grimm neighed and came as streams of its spunk shot out and coco felt its cock pulsating inside her and she climaxed. It then slid her off as she fell into a large puddle of its seed.  
“Ghhh…. ghhhhh…. I… I…. I think… I like the alpha More….”

 

ask by nate the content creator

Velvet seems to be going through a crazy rough heat cycle. Luckily she knows a certain Alpha in the school, and how to get into the Grimm cages.

Near the Grimm cage Velvet looked at the bound Alpha, as its long cock was out. She gnashes her legs at the sight of it. Her hear was the worst in all her years. She started by licking it and took its musky scent in, her pussy was getting wetter by the second with each taste.  
“Mmmnnnn…. so good~” She soon sucked on its side as Alpha whined a bit.   
“Oh… right. It must hurt.” She then took her tight pants off revealing her soft ass and long slim legs. She then. Turned around and move it’s cock between her thighs. She felt it rub against her pussy lips.  
“Mnnn~ yes~” She grinded on its dick as the Grimm clenched it’s maw. She then pointed it up as the tip pressed into her pussy. With some resistance it slipped into her tight cunt.  
“AHHHH~! Mmmnnn~!” She panted as her face was red. She felt the knot stop her from going all the way down.  
“Ahhh~!….” She let out a loud moan as her pussy was filled up to the brim. Then suddenly the alpha trusted upwards causing the knot to go in.  
PLOP!  
“AHHH~! O-OH GOD!” She looked down and saw her abdomen was bulging out. Then she felt Alpha lightly thrust into her. Velvets tongue lolled out cutely as her eyes crossed in pleasure.  
“UAHHH~! I-IM cumming~!” The Beowolf grunted as it came inside her. Velvet felt her eyes roll to the back of her head as she felt multiple loads of Grimm cum enter her womb and stretch out her stomach. Once it was done, she looked like she was 3 weeks pregnant. She then heard the door open and the sound of a foot tapping.  
“Breeding with the Alpha Mrs. Scartelina.” She looked and saw Glynda who had an annoyed look on her face as Velvet blushed at being caught.  
“You are in big trouble.”

 

ask by nate the content creator

Seems like Glynda doesn't like anyone having sex with Alpha unless it's her.

Glynda blushed at the accusation.  
“W-What? No. No. Did you see how Velvet was after that?” She gestured to Velvet who was in a nurses bed. She had a small baby bump on her stomach as she rubbed it.  
“If I hadn’t came, it would have broken her. She’s lucky I got there in time.” She narrowed her eyes a bit.  
“I may have been in her position before, but I knew how to take it.”

 

ask by nate the content creator

So Alpha when you mate with Glynda, is she ever on top?

The Grimm was confused by the question, as it heard the words Mate and Glynda. It growled at the sound of her name.  
-before-  
Alpha was bound by multiple cuffs and straps as it was laid on a table. Glynda walked over and was fully nude save for her glasses.   
“Hold still.”  
She then smiled on top of the Grimm and positioned herself cowgirl style on it, she then moved its hit red cock to point up. She then lowered herself a bit as it prodded her pussy.  
“A-AHH~!”  
She let out a moan as her insides were filled. The headmistress panted as her cheeks flushed. She then started to bounce her hips up an down onto its crotch, it’s knot was the only thing that didn’t go in. The Grimm whined and moved as Glynda was fucking herself on its cock.   
“AH~ Ah~ YES~!”  
She then came as the Grimm climaxed inside her. She then removed herself and hotdogged its rod between her ass as it kept shooting out its load and its hot cum fell onto her back and ass.  
-present-  
Alpha had noticed it got erect from the memory as it snarled a bit. There were times she would make herself be on top. 

 

ask by wheredidmydadgo

Ruby and Emerald should have been more careful walking around with those short skirts through the forest. Maybe getting their asses stuffed with cum by Ursa Majors will make them learn

“Emerald are you sure we’re going the right way?”  
“Of course I do. Come on. The breeze here’s freezing my legs.”  
The two girls were weari combat skirts, Ruby had hers and Emerald had a shorter one that Cinder made her wear. As they walked further into the forest they didn’t notice the pair of large Grimm behind them.   
Grrrrr.  
“… Ruby. Was that you?”  
“…No…GAH! RUN EMERALD!”  
Ruby was lifted into the air as the Ursai bit her cape. Emerald instantly ran away only to get tackled by the other.   
“OOF! D-Damn it!”  
She struggled under its weight and saw the one that was holding Ruby. It had its tick cock out. Unlike its minor counter part it wasn’t long but it was thicker.   
“N-No! St-stop it! It won’t fit!”  
Ruby tried wiggling out but the major let out a roar before it pushed Ruby down.  
“GAAAAAaaaaahhhhhh…..”  
Emerald saw some foam coming out of her mouth as her arms and legs went limp. She then looked down and saw the large bulge on her abdomen and felt her own asshole get pressed against.  
“Wait wait w-AAAAAIIIT!”  
She felt it enter her own as her head fell onto the ground and the Ursai major pressed its paw onto her head. It pushed into her as her body went forward with each thrust. Ruby was grabbed by her sides as the major had pushed her down and moved her up, destroying her cunt and deforming her stomach with a large bulge.   
“A-Agh……”  
Only small noises came from Ruby as the Grimm held onto her legs and pushed her up and down. Then she heard it bellow as her stomach expanded.  
“A-AGGHH……”  
She looked down and saw Emerald was twitching with her ass in the air and it looks like gallons of the Ursais load was spewing from her ass. The Ursai major that came inside her pulled her off and threw her to the ground like garbage. They left as the two girls had blank eyes and fucked silly faces.   
“B-Bwaaah!”  
Emerald had tears going down her eyes as some of the grimm cum came out of her mouth. Later the two would learn that wearing a combat skirt, just made it easier for Grimm to take advantage of them.

 

ask by nemo068

You know with Jaune's semblance the girls could go to him to heal their broken cunts.

Using his semblance Jaune had to get through the embarrassment of seeing women naked at a daily basis.  
“Please just heal me.”  
Cinder said as she spread her legs to show her fucked pussy, the alpha had its way with her and she was a little frisky to get back with it. Jaune waved his hand nervously as cinder sighed at the feeling of being healed. Once she left Ruby came in.  
“Ruby?”  
“Yeah, i got surprised by a Beowolf and it got my ass.”  
She turned and bent down showing off her red sore asshole. She then carefully healed it as it went back to normal. Ruby jumped up content.  
“Thanks Jaune! Chu~”  
She kissed his cheek and left as he looked to the next person he stopped when he saw Yang fully naked, her breasts were red and her mouth was sore, and both bottom holes were extremely stressed out.  
“Seer?”  
She nodded as Jaune sighed and healed her. Though he had to admit, it was a nice job to heal beautiful naked women.

 

ask by Blackicerwby

Poor Ruby, she should have watched out when fighting that seer hive, I don't think she'll ever recover from this

“Mmnnnnnn…..”  
Ruby had blank eyes as her legs and arms were spread out. Her clothing was torn to shreds as all her holes were being used. With the exception of her nose. Her toes each had slim slimy tentacles moving between them and her fingers had the same. Her breasts were being coiled by two thicker tentacles as her Pussy was being filled and thrusted into by a max of 10 tentacles. Each thrusting in at different times while her ass was being used by 8 more and 3 had came out from it. Her mouth was full as it had 6 of the seers tentacles either fucking her through or go all the way through as 2 of hem had ends coming out from her mouth.  
“Glk….GLK…..GLK…..”  
Ruby’s eyes were dull as her ears were also being violated. Only one tentacles went in and came out the other side as it gently coiled its length around her fragile brain. Instead of. Bringing pain, Ruby now had immense in joy being used as a fuck toy for the Grimm. She was too confident in her skills and paid the price for it.

 

ask by chuklebrotherz

Hey Glynda, I understand that during the time of year when the female Faunus go into heat, they tend to break into the Grimm pens in order to relieve themselves. Do you see this as a problem, or do you just let them get on with their business?

“This is a major problem. Which is why I decided to give the solution.”  
She walked near the stocks where there were multiple female Faunus who were restrained. She stood next to Velvet who’s stomach was now sporting a baby bulge. Glynda gave her a soft look and rubbed it making Velvet mewl in pleasure.  
“Now you might think, why not let Male faunas have their way with them? Well Grimm pups, Cubs, eggs are one thing, but actual babies. No too much work.”

 

ask by xj0461-01

Glynda have YOU ever had human-grimm hybrid children before?

“Of course I have had children but never human hybrids. There’s only a slight 1 percent chance the baby, or pup, or whatever comes out as a hybrid of a human. For faunas he chance js a bit higher. And Alpha tends to give me only pups.”  
She looked at the Grimm pups as they were playing with each other. They all had green eyes instead of red though while their fur stayed black.  
“It can be very strenuous to watch over them and be a teacher.”   
She held one pup in her arms as it slept for a bit.  
“Sadly, we cannot keep most of them, as only 2 per women can stay to be researched and the rest are sent into emerald forest.”  
Poor Ruby, she should have watched out when fighting that seer hive, I don't think she'll ever recover from this

**Author's Note:**

> My discord is on my Bio if you want to give any suggestions of what what will happen to Winter or other rwby girls


End file.
